Shy Gorgonsville
"Darn I missed, guess I have to work on my aim more. That was for having your dragon nearly fry me to a crisp and next time I won't miss." ~Shy to Snotlout Jorgenson after throwing an axe at him and missing in "Wrath Of The Night". Shy Gorgonsville ' is the main protagonist in Wrath Of The Night and The Dragon's Curse fanfictions. She is the trainer and owner of Eclipse, the only other Night Fury aside from Toothless. Facts Name - Shy Gorgonsville Age - 12 Gendar - female Race - human Occupation - Dragon Rider/Trainer Dragon - Eclipse Dragon Species - Night Fury Family - unknown birth mother unknown birth father Gobber The Belch - adoptive father Eclipse - dragon Snoutlout Jorgenson - significant other Location - Isle Of Berk Tribe - unknown tribe of vicious mauraders (formerly) The Viking Tribe: The Hairy Hooligans Appearence Shy is a normal sized and weight twelve-year-old girl with wavy dark brown hair and brown matching eyes. Her hair is many times in a long braid that falls down to about just to the top of her lower back. Her skin tone is slightly pale, but not sickly so. Her clothing consists of a normal pair of Viking boots with a green miniskirt she has a knife belted too. She wears a white cloth around her head like a bandana and has matching white bandages wrapped around her forarms. Her top is a small white cropped top and she has an open short green vest over it. History Shy's early history is relatively unknown. However it is known that somehow she ended up a slave for a rough ruthless tribe of marauders. When her captors managed to severely wound a female Night Fury though and thought to use it as a pricy trading item, Shy was charged with caring for the prized creature until the day of the trade came. Instead of just caring for it though, Shy befriended her fellow captured creature and gave the dragon the name Eclipse for it's beauty, dark colored hide and species. On the day of the trade Eclipse wasn't happy about being separated from the human that had cared for her for several weeks and broke free from its bindings going over to Shy pulling the girl onto her back. The dragon then proceeded to roar threats at the surrounding marauders and her would-be new owners until the Chief of the marauders silenced the beast and the gathered tribesmen. Recognizing an opportunity when he saw one to use the bond between Eclipse and Shy to his advantage, the Chief withdrew the Night Fury from the trade decreeing that dragon and rider were both the permanent properties of his tribe. Thus making Shy and Eclipse their secret weapon of sorts as the marauder's tribes only trainer and dragon. Currently Shy is living with Gobber as his adoptive daughter of sorts. Personality Write the second section of your page here. In "Wrath Of The Night" Write the second section of your page here. In "The Dragon's Curse" Write the second section of your page here. Skills And Abilities '''Dragon Training ~ ' '''Knowledge About Night Furies And Other Dragon Species ~ 'Hand To Hand Combat Expert ~ ' Relationships Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters